spiderratandsuperbabyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Rat (series)
The Spider-Rat series was created by Logan Hurley on March 9, 2009. So far he has 37 comics. At first, Spider-Rat was the only character to fight villians. Then on June 2010, the comic "Horrible Night", Ninja Rat and Punchable Tail became Spider-Rat's two new partners. Then later in October 2011, the comic "A new ally", Cloaking Rat joined the Spider-Rat team. Spider-Rat also has a few other characters in the series but there not part of the team. In February 2012 Ashley became Ninja Rat's girlfriend. Than when Ninja Rat the Comic came out on April 27, 2012, Jacob was also joined in the Spider-Rat series. Ninja Rat's Sister Allison is still being decided if she should join the series, same with Kevin.(As he will star in Ninja Rat 2: Slaves in Japan). The list of the Spider-Rat comics are: 1. Spider-Rat and the splatter of the Pasta Boys 2. Spider-Rat and the Giant Monster ' 3. '''Spider-Rat and the new suit ' 4. 'Spider-Rat v.s. Pizza Man ' '''5. Spider-Rat and the real, terrific, Dreaded Spider-Rat ' 6. '''Spider-Rat and the Sea Monster ' 7. 'Spider-Rat and the return of the Giant Monster ' 8. 'Spider-Rat v.s. Catman ' 9. 'Spider-Rat and the symbiot ' 10. 'Spider-Rat in the cave ' 11. Dark V.S. Light 12. 'When Mummies attack(in comic 3D) ' 13. '''Horrible Night 14. Clown Hidden ' 15. '''Dinasour's Revenge ' 16. 'Dark V.S. Light 2 ' 17. 'The Final Giant Monster War ' 18. '''Spider-Rat or Iron Rat 19. Mice to meet you ' 20. '''Silent predator ' 21. 'Happy Birthday Spider-Rat! ' 22. 'A new ally ' 23. 'Eaten Alive ' 24. 'Hunt for the food ' 25. ''' Christmas evIL 26. Happy New Fear ' 27. '''Love hurts ' 28. 'Blast from the Past ' 29. 'Dark V.S. Light 3 ' 30. 'Watch your beeHIVE ' 31. 'Dark V.S. Light 4 ' 32. 'The Demon Possessed Rat part 1/2 ' 33. 'A CowBoy ThanksGiving ' 34. 'Dark V.S. Light Christmas ' 35. 'A New Love ' 36. 'The New Demon Blasters ' 37. 'Baby Battle ' 38. '''The Lucky Leperacaun 39. Dark V.S. Light 5 (Coming this week) Some of the comics have not been finished or cancelled. The ones that aren't finished are: 1. 'Revenge of the symbiot ' The ones that were cancelled were: 1. 'The 3rd of July '- This comic is a 4th of July comic where Spider-Rat's Team is getting attacked in America with a villian named July Guy. This comic originally was supposed to introduce Jacob, but instead "The New Demon Blasters" did. Unfortunetly, this comic was cancelled due to the fact that Spider-Rat's Team live in France and not America. It is not right to celebrate a country's own holiday and not your original one. And it was also mean to celebrate one country and not the others out on the Earth. ' HISTORY: '''Spider-Rat was created by Logan Hurley on March 9, 2009. Later on June 2010, Ninja Rat and Punchable Tail were added. Then on October 2011, Cloaking Rat joined the team. Punchable Tail and Ninja Rat wern't supposed to be one of Spider-Rat's partners, but then Logan decided to add new characters to the team. ' '''